


A Bug Among the Fairies

by Butterflies_and_Ladybugs



Category: Fairy Tail, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chaos, I hope you like it, Miraculous Crossover, Semi-Original Idea, Siblings, angst but not really, because I say so, it was inspired by someone doing this crossover, so yah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs/pseuds/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fullbuster discovers her brother is alive and chaos ensues. That's it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Fairy Tail Guild & Marinette Dupain-Cheng l Ladybug, Gray Fullbuster & Marinette Dupain-Cheng l Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Bug Among the Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> This can all be found on my tumblr as well as the original idea it is @Butterfliesandladybugs on tumblr. A huge thank you to @alittlemelody on tumblr for beta reading! I hope you like it!

Marinette was crushed. Opening her eyes, the smoke was so thick she could barely breathe, but thankfully luck was on har side and the ruble had not crushed her lungs. Around her, the air reeked of burning flesh and the sight of blood red snow wasn’t helping her stomach. The small village she once called her home was gone, everyone is dead. Mama, Papa, even Gray, and yet she could still hear their screams. 

Deloria. Such a simple name, but it was a name she would always remember. The name of a monster who killed her family. But now was not the time for revenge, it was the time for survival. Step one of which would be lifting this piece of rubble. Marinette frantically looked through the smoke for some way to lift what used to be a roof of her small four-year-old body, until she heard the distinct crunching of footsteps in the snow.

“I don’t see any survivors, looks like all the other towns.” came out a muffled deep voice, but the echoes of the ruins wouldn’t let her get an exact location.

“We have to keep looking, Tom. We can’t give up hope.” said a much more feminine, yet still muffled, voice.

Hearing these people were here to help Marinette breathed in a raspy breath and yelled, causing two pairs of feet to start to scramble in haste to reach her voice. Seeing two figures dressed in white, just like the angels, her mama told her stories about coming to save her and allowed Marinette to give in to the weight on her eyelids.

🧚🐞🧚🐞🧚🐞🧚🐞🧚🐞🧚🐞

Marinette woke up with a gasp barely heard by her ears. She had a gut feeling that something big was going to happen today, and after years with the kwami, she had learned to trust her instincts. She still remembered when her ~~adopted~~ parents took her to Fu to heal the remaining damage to her legs after Deloria's rampage. He had been healing her when the kwami came out and “chose her” to help protect the balance. Marinette accepted Fu’s offer in order to honor her parents and brother because she didn’t want to lack the power to protect those she loves ever again. After she was fully healed her new family (Maman Sabine, Papan Tom, and Grandpa Fu) moved with her to Paris one of the most popular cities in Fiore because of it’s famous monuments, food, history, and general atmosphere. There she lived a peaceful life until the reign of terror that Hawk Moth brought to her city. Luckily, Marinette had been training with Tikki and was ready to go, but she was only one girl. So, Grandpa Fu gave out temporary use of magic to her partner and brother Adrien Agreste aka Chat Noir along with a few others when needed, but it was easily taken back as the guardian knew the wielder. During his reign, Hawk Moth caused many major events including the transfer of guardianship to Marinette (pretty much the events of the show). After Adrien's father had been revealed, and apprehended for his crimes, Adrian was officially adopted by the Dupain-Chengs.

That brought them to today, and Marinette's bad feeling. After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Marinette got herself ready for another day. It was Spring yet again, and now everyone including herself, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Kagami, and Luka were going to the swimming pool before having a sleepover at Luka's. That was until Alya, who ran multiple blogs all about magic and guilds, showed her the top story in Sorcerer Weekly: "Fairy Tail Missing Team Returns After 7 Years Away!". Standing to the left of a golden-haired girl was a man wearing a silver sword necklace and matching bracelet. It would have been normal, if it wasn’t a one-of-a-kind piece that Marinette spent weeks saving up for to get her brother as a birthday gift. Taking a closer look at the boy she realized he had the same dark hair and blue eyes as her. "Gray" she whispered out without realizing it.

"Yep." Replied Alya popping the 'p'. "That's Gray Fullbuster, Ice-Make mage of Fairy Tail, but this edition took forever to get here because there was some problem involving a giant mechanical fish at their main printing site. It's 3 months behind, and Fairy Tail is going to be at the Grand Magic Games in a few weeks."

"Adrien!"

"Yes, Mars?"

"Tell Maman I had to take a last-minute trip, and that he is alive!" Said Marinette before rushing off.

All Alya could do was stare after her retreating back in shock. "What just happened?" Asked Alya to a frazzled Adrien. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fullbuster just found her brother" replied Adrien.

Alya's screech could be heard through all of Paris.

🧚🐞🧚🐞🧚🐞🧚🐞🧚🐞🧚🐞

Stumbling off of the train after a long 6-hour journey was not an experience she wanted to repeat anytime soon, decided Marinette as she tried to stretch out the kinks in her muscles. She had just arrived in Magnolia and now had to find a place to stay before heading to the guild. Luckily, with Tikkis’s help, she quickly found an inn. Thanking the small spirit she started in the direction of the guild after quickly asking directions. As soon as Marinette saw the guild she started running unable to contain her excitement. As soon as she reached the doors, she kicked them open with a loud BANG! startling the people inside. As soon as she saw Gray, she cried out his name before jumping into a hug with him and giving him a slap.

"I'm so glad you're alive, but that was for letting me think you were dead."

"Who is this new love rival? Get off of Gray-sama!" Yelled out Juvia causing the girl to laugh before saying "Love rival? Ew no! He's my brother!" Which caused another round of startled gasps.

"Marinette?" Questioned Gray hesitantly.

"The one and only."

"I think we need to talk." Said Gray before hearing the shouts of "If Ice-prick has a sister. She should fight me." Causing a round of laughs around the guild. While people may get older and change some things never will.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Any and all ideas or comments are welcome as long as they are respectful. Have a lovely day, and I will return soon!


End file.
